dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Ivanov
Dimitri Ivanov is an eccentric middle aged man that Mcbeetus and Porter met during their adventures as vagrants. He is also Anastasia’s father. He witnessed the vampires’ atrocities against the humans, but due to the fact that people know that he is schizophrenic, nobody pays attention to him. History Early Life Dimitri was born in a small village in the 1930’s. When he was five years old, the notorious vampire Elizabeth Bathory and her clan swooped through the village and massacred everybody, except for himself and a few others who were out of town. He survived by playing dead among his dead family members, and remembered it so vividly that he still has nightmares about it to this day. He grew up in an orphanage and was alienated by the other children because of his strange personality. He was unusually aggressive, but possibly for survival reasons. One of his favorite pastimes as a child was that he enjoyed shooting birds out of the trees and then finishing them off with large rocks. He was forced to kill rats for the other children to eat, when the priest withheld their food. At some point he was drugged by the head priest who ran the orphanage and got him hooked on opioids. He tried to run away, but he was caught and beaten. He was unofficially freed from the orphanage as he was conscripted into his country’s military at the age of 17. He did not last very long as he was discharged and was diagnosed with PTSD. He never went to school or got a formal education, nor did he learn how to read. In the new country When he was in his early twenties, Dimitri arrived in the new country, with nothing but the clothes on his back and the little money he had. He had left his past life behind, and lived in workhouses until he had enough money to purchase a dwelling. Later he briefly turned to crime to pay the bills. He went under an alias, to cover up his heritage and to make himself sound more American. He married a psychic named Olivia and they had 3 children, 2 sons and a daughter named Anastasia. However, the marriage was miserable. He kept cheating on Olivia and drinking excessively. Finally Olivia had enough and they filed for divorce. She left him entirely, returning to her nomadic lifestyle, and never made an attempt to contact him again. His sons also abandoned him once they became of age, leaving him alone with Anastasia. Dimitri tried to commit suicide, but his daughter called the cops on him to save him from himself. Middle age During this time Dimitri was already not in good shape. The neighborhood kids thought he looked older than he actually was. He lived in a small, cramped apartment with his 20 year old daughter, barely scraping by with both of their incomes. He was badly injured in an accident at one point when he tried to jaywalk across the street. He lay in a coma for a week. The doctors were about to pull the plug on the brain dead Dimitri, who was nothing more than a vegetable at this point. But miraculously, he awoke from his coma, to the surprise and relief of his daughter and their friends. He was noted by those close to him to be acting erratically after his coma, but they just assumed he had a few screws loose from being brain damaged. He was regularly medicated with drugs, which probably contributed to his mental instability. Dimitri developed a morbid habit of grave robbing, such as breaking into funeral homes, morgues and cemeteries to steal anything valuable left on the bodies. He pawned off the valuables and made some good money off the goods, but he left severed body parts all over his apartment to Anastasia's dismay. One night, he went to Walmart to buy more garbage bags, while Cam was still working there. Later that week he went to a cemetery to break into the crypts, and was seen by Cam also. He continued on his habit of grave robbing until one night he unintentionally came across Farren. Finding Mcbeetus and Porter One night, he found two shivering, starving young men named James Mcbeetus and Porter Ellis. Feeling pity, he took in the two homeless youth and began to tell them of the gospel. Even though they didn’t listen to him as he preached to them, he still befriended them after he let them stay at his place for a while. Mcbeetus and Porter didn’t understand his life story or obsession with vampires, but they carried out his bidding without question. The Stalking Incident Dimitri decided to go to the cemetery again, to find Farren. His daughter warned him to stop being impulsive or else he would get injured. However he ignored her and decided to stalk Farren obsessively. He researched where she lived, because he had nothing better to do. Finally he decided to put his evil plan in action by making his way to her address despite the warnings of his daughter. He entered the crypt, ready to loot it. But then he noticed Cam standing there, and before he could move he was attacked savagely. He almost met death again but Cam spared his life. He limped out, bleeding profusely out of one of his eye sockets. He went back home and began ranting like a madman, while Anastasia called the ambulance. After he was discharged from the hospital he tried to show the police the place where he was attacked but they couldn't find Cam or Farren. He began to slowly go mad because nobody believed him. After this incident Dimitri kept his notes of vampire hunting in a tattered journal, where he drew out what a vampire’s bite looked like. His journal was filled with insane ramblings mostly in Russian, and also disturbing images of dismembered people. However, his diary was mostly correct when Porter and Anastasia found a corpse of a recently killed human, matching the wounds that he had documented. But still nobody believed him, until his death. Death Later Dimitri was told that he was going to be put away in a lunatic asylum. In a psychotic break Dimitri shaved off all his hair and decided to go hunt down the vampires once and for all before being locked up. He headed directly to Farren’s mansion, prepared to end Cam and Farren once and for all. He tried to attack a pregnant Farren but this time, he was attacked again by Cam, who did not spare his life. He was strangled and he inevitably died alone in the field. However, he left a note to his daughter that stated he was ready to die to expose the truth because it was either this or rotting away in an asylum. When his body was found he appeared to be half eaten with chunks of his flesh and muscle missing in various places. They could not even show his corpse to his daughter as he looked horrendous. He was cremated and his ashes were scattered in the park he used to sit and smoke at. He was 55 years old. Legacy Porter and Anastasia started to take the vampire threat more seriously after they read the note, saw what Dimitri’s body looked like, and how it matched the horrific descriptions in his diary. They held a small funeral where they scattered Dimitri’s ashes. There Porter told Anastasia that they were not going to let her father die in vain. Personality Dimitri was once relatively normal when he was younger, albeit with a little PTSD from his childhood. However, as he got older, his schizophrenia got worse. After his accident he became a born again Christian and no longer engaged in any more debauchery. He believed that God had intended for him to be poor, and decided to focus on the real treasures in his life such as spending more time with his daughter Anastasia. He went grave robbing in his spare time, bringing home whatever loot he could find sometimes intertwined with human remains. When his daughter and Porter were cleaning his room, they found a human skull in his closet. Dimitri was convinced that God had told him to find for vampires, hence all the time he spent at cemeteries and graveyards. Appearance Dimitri is a tall, stick thin man with long white hair that has not been groomed for a while, and a receding hairline. He has a perpetual thousand yard stare and dark eye circles. He is usually seen wearing a dirty off-white shirt and grey dress pants. He usually carries an umbrella and a bible on him wherever he goes. He appears to have mobility issues from the car accident. Near the end of his life he shaved off all his hair, as he was about to be moved into a lunatic asylum. When he was younger he was quite handsome and had blond hair. He aged 40 years in the span of 20. Useless Facts * His appearance was based off of Tommy Wiseau. * He made his daughter bleach her hair because she resembled her mother too much. * It is debated that he is not the real villain for he was just trying to avenge his village. But he’s still an asshole nonetheless. * He was 29 when he had Anastasia * He ironically doesn't know that Farren is the daughter of the vampire who murdered his entire village. * His grave stealing habit is inspired by Anatoly Moskvin, a Russian man who stole corpses of little girls from their graves and put them up all over his house. Category:Male Category:Friends of Mcbeetus Category:Villains and Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Supporting Characters